For the Other Half of the Sky
by conchick
Summary: No argument the bond between split spark twins is unlike any other. That has its pros and cons unlike any other one of the cons is a constant awareness of each other emotions and pain. An encounter with the con twins.


For the Other Half of the Sky

Chapter One

: ** _Bond speak_** :

"Brother, this will be an excellent opportunity! Especially considering I hate watching our planet die as much as the next Cybertronian and the fact that tremendous reserves have been located is wonderful news. You must acknowledge that the fact that I have been selected among all the enforcers to guard such a resource is an honor." He paused, the emotion falling from his voice when he noticed his twin's bright red optics burning with rage. "Why are you so angry?" He laughed without humor. "You are usually so much more controlled than I am. Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me, for once? It is not like you have had many including your own armada for a time."

Dreadwing felt his rage burn even hotter. Skyquake was baiting him and after millions of solar cycles he could sense it with ease. However he had no intention of falling victim to it. Skyquake was the last individual he had any intention of fighting at this moment. He reigned in his emotions and answered. "Who said anything about being angry Skyquake? I am far from angry. Disappointed, perhaps, but I do not begrudge you this, promotion." He hoped to find a reason to follow later. "Go leave and stay guard. I will follow. I will continue to fight. You of all must remember that I joined to fight Autobots not to stand guard over a supply room, despite what may be in it."

"Primus Dreadwing, Do I really have to remind you that while you can easily deceive others it is impossible to lie to me, especially when it comes to strong emotions. I feel your anger as if it were my own. They do not match your calm demeanor. The next time you attempt such deception it would be wise to at least block the bond."

Of course, Dreadwing wouldn't have considered that and Skyquake would use that to his advantage despite the fact that he used anything he could to his advantage and Dreadwing was fully aware that was precisely why he got selected. He used anything including his emotions if necessary, despite the fact that most of the Decepticons scorned displays of emotion. He was right though. He couldn't lie to Skyquake for many reasons, but he would close the bond for now. Clearly his anger got though and he really didn't want any others bleeding through the bond. He was, at that moment, experiencing irrational fear about the whole thing. He wasn't a seer. He didn't even believe in clairvoyance, but it was as if something or someone was warning him about the upcoming mission. It wouldn't be as easy as his twin imagined and truth be told he wanted to be there too. " _No, it isn't just a pride thing",_ he told himself. "Fine, congratulations brother. When do you leave?" He asked hoping he had at least a joor if not a whole orn but he doubted he would be longer than a few megacycles. Megatron didn't waste time after the order was given, and as usual he was right.

"Two megacycles," he answered no longer looking in his twin's optics.

Dreadwing made sure the bond was completely blocked and looked at his twin."Promise me something, Skyquake, keep your helm on your shoulders and don't do anything foolish." He said _"And get yourself off lined"_ thought.

That got the green mech's attention. "Why would I do that?"

"You have a short fuse, brother. You tried to pick a fight with me even now. This will be, or should be a relatively easy assignment for your skills, just don't get cocky."

"Of course not. Just easily take out any Autobot punk who thinks he is smart enough to take what is ours. They have attempted to before here on Cybertron."

Time passed more quickly than Dreadwing hoped, and Skyquake was preparing to leave.

"Good luck, brother. I will see you soon enough no doubt. There are those in the ranks who lack our loyalty or skill and I will be that mech's replacement." He reopened the bond and let Skyquake know he was genuine. He also allowed him to feel the warning that crept into his spark. He had no doubts that his brother would dismiss it as irrational as it was but it was easier to communicate it that way than to say anything.

: **_I'll be fine_** : Skyquake all but screamed over the bond as he sent his twin the feelings of dismissal he anticipated as well as genuine appreciation for his concern.

Dreadwing returned to his barracks to recharge for a few minutes before his next duty shift began. There wouldn't be much left here soon but he never intended to wait long for his own promotion or at least the call to an off world assignment. He was ready to go hunt Autobots on his own but they were more easily handled if he followed rank. Loyalty and order was planted in his processor from the day he was sparked. What surprised him was how soon he would actually leave to head to the mud covered rock that housed the energon supply and currently his twin. He fell into recharge still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong and would not end well. He spent the whole recharge cycle working out solutions to fictional worst case scenarios involving his twin and his future. He felt it in his recharge even. Skyquake still trying to force him to use reason, and assuring him he was and would be fine.

: **_If something happens you will be the first to know, Dreadwing. Your emotions have been over the top lately and are proving to be a distraction. Don't get angry if I end up closing the bond. We both have jobs to do_** :

: **_I am aware of that_**.: He took his brothers advice and closed it. He knew if anything did happen his spark at least would be more than aware of it. He forced the doubts out of his processor and what he managed to come up with before duty shift was acceptable. There would be no worse case scenarios that would best him.

The orns passed and he heard little. Dreadwing took pleasure in taking out several wreckers that attempted to steal what resources the Decepticons had. Finally the order came for him to follow. It would be mostly a tracking mission but it let him get off world and see action as Autobot wreckers had been causing havoc on the moon bases and off world Decepticon holds. He was sure it would lead them to that planet Skyquake called Earth in his last transmission.

He was in the middle of one such mission when he heard, or rather felt it. Initially it was an overwhelming panic, followed by fury that was beyond anything he ever felt from Skyquake in the past. Then there was spark searing pain. The sensors in his wings were as if they were coated with napalm and burning. His insides seemed as if they were being twisted and pried at with claws. He was unsure that his twin would hear but he called anyway : ** _Skyquake, are you okay? What is your status? Skyquake report:_**! His voice was drenched in panic. There was no answer, just wave after wave of intense emotion and pain that flooded his spark.: **_Skyquake, I am coming. Hold on!_** : He tried to counter the pain with peace and assurance, but to no avail That was when he knew all was lost. He was in mid flight and it was as if his very spark was being torn from his chassis piece by piece. He reached out across the bond and flew faster trying to reach him. What could only be described as electricity like lightning hit his spark and literally shook his frame. He was sure he would lose his flight capabilities, and his processors were screaming to protect himself and close the bond. He refused. If he couldn't be there to help fight or to ease his brother into the Well then at least he would know when he left this plane of existence. He would morn and he would fight but he would not let Skyquake think he died alone with just Autobots. He would not be disgraced like that. : ** _Brother, I-love you. I will avenge you. I promise_**.:

There was a whisper just before he crashed. : **_Love you. I…I know_** :

He was so close. "Primus please" Dreadwing prayed as he crashed to Earth feeling as if his spark was now several pieces fighting each other. He reached out to find only an empty bond and silence. He transformed and buried his helm in his hands as lubricant began to pool in his optics. He didn't care who saw. He would pull himself together and avenge Skyquake as he promised but now he would grieve.

 **A/N: This will most likely be a two shot I have difficulty with one chapter stories .Or I may leave it here. I am intrigued by the concept of split spark twins and the bond. I decided to see how it would go with the con seekers. The title is the first line of a love song that was part of a proverb about women being the other half of the sky. I saw it as reference to soul mates or soul ties. From what I understand there is no closer bond in the TF universe than a split spark twin bond. That and the word sky in it naturally made me think of the seekers. What were the thought processes that went on in Dreadwing's head? I saw the first Prime episode with him again and it sparked this plot bunny that wouldn't go away. For the other half of the sky...or spark**


End file.
